A Woman of Distinction
by Rennie75
Summary: UPDATED TO CONTINUE IN SEASON 3! One-shots and episode tags focusing on our fave IT girl! Varying styles, POVs for this story – this week's update (Chapter 10 - Secrets) is an Olicity focus from Oliver's POV set during Episode 3x5, The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak (US air date: 11/5/14). S3 spoilers are included so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Woman of Distinction**_

**AN** – This was written for AriesPrincess-Slyffindor (details after the story so I don't ruin the surprise)! I'm always open to requests and am trying to work on some Guest requests. I do hate that I can't contact Guests for clarification and/or just to respond but pls know I read every review and do everything I can to do as you ask!

**DISCLAIMER**– Oddly enough no change in the legal status and I still own nothing!

* * *

Felicity was huddled under what was left of the desk when Oliver found her. It was perfectly natural for him to cup her face and force her eyes to his as he spoke.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver's voice was deep but gentle.

"I got the data before the explosion." Felicity's voice trembled as she responded.

"Felicity, are _you _okay?" More force entered Oliver's voice even if his touch remained gentle.

Felicity nodded as she took a shaky breath and focused on Oliver's reassuring smile. He leaned close and just rested his forehead against hers. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he brushed his cheek against hers several times. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he very softly kissed away her tears. It felt perfectly natural to Felicity that he brushed his lips against hers.

This kiss transformed quickly from one of comfort to heat and Oliver pulled Felicity from under the desk to rest in his lap. Both took advantage of the closer contact and hands became frantic in their exploration.

"Ollie, are you okay? Do you have Felicity?" It was Sara whose voice came through their comms.

Felicity pulled back suddenly and it felt perfectly natural to swing an arm around and slap Oliver. As her eyes widened Felicity clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Oliver simply looked at her.

"Oliver, you guys need to get out now." It was Diggle who spoke this time and Oliver clicked his comms unit to reply.

"I have her and we'll be out soon." Oliver clicked the unit back off and raised a brow in question as he continued to look at Felicity.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry! I don't know … you'd think I was some melodramatic romance novel heroine or something. I just … we're friends, right? Partners? You don't have a lot of female friends but you do have a lot of … well, women, even on the supposedly deserted Island you had women, a lot of women. And even if we are the only two people who know this I enjoy the distinction of being one of the few you have _**NOT**_ slept with and I want to keep it that way. I've never been good at being one of the many, Oliver, I just can't do that … not even for you." Felicity looked away at that and tried to draw in a few quick breaths even as she tried to ignore the fact that she was still sitting on Oliver's lap.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice was again deep and gentle.

Felicity nervously met his eyes as he once again cupped her face. She gasped slightly at the very gentle look on his face even as she kept her eyes open while he brushed his lips against hers again.

"You are remarkable … you are definitely a woman of distinction." Oliver gave Felicity a gentle smile as he gave her those words.

* * *

**AN2** – I know this is super short but the request was for a scene in which Felicity rejects Oliver and maybe even slaps him! I seriously doubt this is what you had in mind but once I saw it in my head I had to write it out! :) Also, while I said I would try for 2 endings I really can't seem to write anything other than this one but I'll keep this in mind though and see if I can take it any place else!


	2. Chapter 2 - His Girl

**Chapter 2 – His Girl**

**AN** – Felicity is definitely my character of the moment so this will be the first of hopefully several drabbles focused on her in the current S2 storyline. There probably won't be a sequential flow or connection between the posts and the POVs will no doubt change but the focus will be on highlighting our favorite IT girl! And yes, I'll include my Olicity spin whenever possible! :)

**AN2** – Thanks for reading and doing the beta work Mic! I always appreciate your help!

**DISCLAIMER** – Certainly not mine but I will continue to play until there is a happy Olicity ending!

* * *

After Sin left the tears came easily once again Sara couldn't help but wonder if the happiness would ever come as easily. Things were better than she expected but it felt like she had gone backward instead of forward. It really seemed she was just recreating her past: bar-tending again, back with Ollie again, and then there was the family drama and love as she and Laurel fought and made up again. It was easy to fall back into the past as it make Sara feel more stable and safe but she really wanted to move forward. Sara just felt there had to be more to life than what she had had in the past. She wanted there to be more … she wanted to be happy.

With a pang of fear, Sara had to wonder if she would always feel like this – incomplete and aching. It was nice to know she could cry again but was she just too broken to ever have genuine happiness again? Would she ever find that joy that lit you up from the inside and made the world seem better? Would she even recognize it if she did?

Suddenly an image of Oliver came to mind, one where he was smiling with such joy from within that it took her breath away. This wasn't one of the fake smiles he used in public nor even the familiar smiles he sent her way but something deeper that radiated out from his whole body. Did he even recognize that smile, that feeling as genuine happiness? Did he realize it was Felicity that the smile was directed toward?

Sara had walked away after stitching Felicity up but she turned back when she heard Ollie mention the girl had been feeling left out. The Felicity ramble that followed did make Sara smile but the look on Oliver's face struck a chord deep within her. That was the look of happiness and joy that Sara couldn't ever remember feeling but desperately yearned for now.

Felicity had already been on Sara's mind as she recognized the other woman was struggling with her here and had felt left out. Sara had been trying to figure out what to do and how to help as Felicity actually reminded her of Nyssa. She had felt an instant connection to both women and Sara found she wanted to be close to Felicity.

There were clearly differences between Nyssa and Felicity but there were also similarities as well. Both were strong, sharp and masters of their crafts yet both were also soft, gentle, and sweet. Nyssa was a trained assassin born into the family and life; and yet Sara was intimately aware of the softer side of the woman. Felicity lacked the assassin skills but that didn't make her weak or cowardly – after all she had used her genius to incapacitate the Clock King after taking a bullet for Sara. Both women had a depth of character that Sara felt drawn toward even as she wanted to find the same within herself.

It didn't really surprise Sara that Felicity had found her own place on the Team again without her help. Sara did think Felicity appreciated her acknowledgement that she had saved her and saved the day really, but the strength had come from within Felicity herself.

Sara had previously realized both Diggle and Felicity were special to Oliver but after working with them it had become even more obvious as had the reasons why. However, the connection between Felicity and Oliver stood out as special even between the three partners. She noted how whenever he entered the lair Oliver always went directly to Felicity's chair seemingly without thought or plan. When she hadn't been there that night he had been clearly irritated by her absence and just as clearly relieved when she called shortly thereafter. Sara wasn't even sure that Ollie realized he had turned his back to her and Diggle just to take Felicity's call.

Felicity in danger and injured had been even more eye-opening experience. Oliver stayed impassive for the most part, but she could see his very real need to protect Felicity and his very real fear of losing her. While he himself had stitched wounds for her and Diggle, he argued for Felicity to go to the hospital instead. Sara knew Felicity thought that meant he didn't think she was as tough as them but Sara knew it was just his fear of losing her prompting his extreme responses.

He was also possessive of Felicity in a way that he had never been with her or even Laurel. He was the one who got his own shirt for Felicity to wear as her clothes were torn and bloody. He was the one who approached her as soon as possible while even Diggle stood back. He was the one to cradle her face and assure her she would always be "his girl". The expression on his face when he said that was the one etched in Sara's mind – he looked content, complete, happy. Sara had been forced to look away then as that feeling is what was missing from her own life.

Sara knew Felicity was special to Oliver but she hadn't realized just _how_ special … and she didn't think Oliver nor Felicity had made that realization yet themselves either. Sara couldn't help but smile sadly for all of them as it was clear they were all scarred, struggling, and searching.

Felicity was certainly a woman of distinction and Sara couldn't blame Oliver for his feelings, after all Sara knew just how easy it was to fall in love with such a woman.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vulnerable

_**Chapter 3 – Vulnerable**_

**AN** – So I have to admit I couldn't pull a lot from episode 2x15 but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Clearly we don't know exactly what happened with Diggle but I'm going with he's ok and back with the group (at least in this story)! :)

**AN2** \- I keep forgetting to say this but THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews, faves or follows (the story or me)! I love the feedback and appreciate your support! I'm also open to ideas though I make no promises that you'll like the results!

**DISCLAIMER** – I still have absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow but I do love playing!

* * *

Sara turned to Ollie as soon as they returned to the lair. "Why did you call Felicity tonight?"

Ollie met her eyes without concern. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I call her?"

Sara smiled somewhat and rephrased the question. "Why didn't you call me? Why not Diggle?"

Ollie's face went blank and he clenched his teeth but before he could reply Felicity and Diggle entered the lair. He turned to them without answering Sara.

"We have a problem." Felicity was the one who made that announcement as Diggle trailed behind her with an ice pack held to his head.

"You're not the only one with a problem." Sara mumbled under her breath as Ollie left her and crossed the room to join his friends. She followed a bit more slowly and took her time to watch their interactions. Ollie had first looked to Felicity when she spoke but he then turned to Diggle who nodded. Ollie reciprocated with a nod of his own. Both men then turned to Felicity who had just waited patiently for them to finish the unspoken exchange.

"There's a video feed coming from the Queen Mansion. As it just started I assume its your old buddy Slade Wilson." Felicity paused to bring up the feed on her computer before she turned back to the men. "I've piggy backed on his signal and I'm working on his location but at the least you guys will be able to see what he sees."

"What do you mean you guys?" Diggle was the one who asked that question.

"Well, that's the other thing – Barry's awake so I'm going to go and see him. I know it seems like I'm abandoning you guys when there's a big baddie out there hunting you but I can do my part from there. You need to focus on him and on protecting your family as Slade has threatened them." Felicity had first directed her attention to Diggle but then switched her focus to Oliver before she then turned back to Diggle. "You need to protect yourself too as he knows about you."

"And you think he doesn't know about you Felicity?" Diggle asked the obvious question while Ollie just glared at his IT girl.

"I'm sure he knows but I'm not really on the radar with the rest of you as a threat. He saw both Roy and Sara and mentioned you by name, John, but he didn't make any threats toward me…and even if he was looking for me I won't be around so it's a win/ win situation really."

"No." Oliver growled the single word.

"Oliver, it makes sense and we owe Barry—" Felicity stood up to face the man despite the anger in his tone.

"No." Oliver interrupted her as he continued to glare.

Sara watched as Diggle took a couple steps back but he did keep his focus on the pair. Sara also kept her attention on them as she found herself fascinated by the tension between them. Oliver normally remained impassive or humored Felicity affectionately but now the entire room was filled with the strong, angry energy that surrounded the pair.

"No is hardly an argument and clearly we are going to argue about this…again. I know my place is here, Oliver, as we've had this discussion before but I can do my job and still check on Barry. You don't need to worry about this—"

"No. You aren't to go anywhere unless Diggle or I are with you. Nowhere, Felicity." Ollie took a step even closer to Felicity as he gave that order. Sara recognized it as an order so she was surprised when Felicity continued to argue. She was also surprised that Ollie didn't include her or Roy in Felicity's protection detail.

"That's insane! Roy will need help protecting Thea – BTW, I did text him to check the work schedules so either he or Sara will be at the Club every night. You and John need to focus on protecting your Mom, protecting each other, and getting Slade. You don't need the additional job of babysitting me when he's targeting those closest to you! Oliver, I'm the only one he didn't threaten!"

"Slade isn't stupid, Felicity. I was responsible for the death of the woman he loved. He reminded me of his promise to make me to suffer like he did when he lost Shado. Slade will come for you to make that promise come true, to make sure I suffer as he did. He didn't name you because he's hoping we'll do something stupid and leave you vulnerable. We are not going to be stupid, Felicity. You go nowhere without me or Diggle. Is that understood?"

Sara noticed Felicity was just as stunned as she was by what amounted to Oliver's pronouncement that he loved her. Diggle simply continued to watch the pair with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**AN3** \- I am considering writing a version of what may happen with Slade but I just hate to play in the show's world when they are answering those questions as well and no doubt differently than what's in my head! We have several episodes to go before the season finale so there could be room to play but I just don't know….sorry for the ramble! Just thinking out loud about possible stories so feel free to share your thoughts with me as well! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleep

**Chapter 4 - Sleep**

**AN** – This follows 2x16 Suicide Squad which aired in the US on 3/19/14. Pls see AN2 below for details on this chapter becoming its own story (if you are interested that is)! :) For now, thank you for reading! As always, a special thank you to Mic Riddy for her beta efforts and advice!

**DISCLAIMER** – Never my toys to play with but I'm going to continue borrowing them for my Olicity fun!

* * *

Oliver rose from the bed stiffly and spared a quick glance at Sara still on the bed. He had meant it when he said "Together" but the nightmares still came and sleep still eluded him. He paced for several moments as thoughts of Slade invaded his mind; however, Oliver was determined to keep his promise so he laid back down next to Sara and tried to meditate. He hoped sleep would come but he was still awake several hours later when the morning light woke Sara.

Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie. _She's right about neither of us sharing well_, Oliver thought with a slight grimace.

He knew Sara planned to spend the next few days with her family so she could work at Verdant at night. Roy continued to guard Thea but he needed time to train so he would spend the next few nights at the lair instead of working the club. Diggle and Felicity continued to spend most of their time at the lair as well and Oliver wanted to be here with his Team; if he was honest he would admit he _needed_ to be here with them. After he and Sara promised to take on Slade together Oliver had spoken to the whole Team as he knew he needed to let them in as well.

While it appeared Diggle had been fighting his own demons since returning from the mission with Lyla and Amanda's Suicide Squad, even he agreed easily enough to the stronger Team approach. Oliver knew Diggle had been watching out for Felicity despite her protests so it seemed the man had never lost sight of the Team even when Oliver had. Felicity always supported the Team and had chastised him for waiting so long – Oliver had opened his mouth to apologize to her for denying her desire to call for back-up the night before, but she had just smiled and squeezed his arm as she had walked by him. Roy seemed as tired as he was and had simply nodded in agreement.

For now though Oliver was alone in the lair and as he started to train he needed to clear his mind and put aside thoughts of the Team and Slade. Oliver trained for several minutes even though he knew he was past the point of exhaustion and would soon be a detriment to the very people he wanted to protect. He continued to push himself though hoping that if he trained enough he might _finally_ be able to sleep tonight.

As he heard the lair door and the click of Felicity's heels Oliver paused and turned to watch the blond enter the room much earlier than he had expected. Her attention was entirely focused on the tablet in her hands so Oliver took a moment to observe her. As usual she looked bright and cheerful but Oliver knew she wore masks just like the rest of them. Without conscious thought Oliver found himself blocking her path to her usual seat.

"Felicity. You okay?" Oliver spoke quietly as he realized she still hadn't even noticed him. _We need to step up her training_, he thought caught between amusement and annoyance.

"Oliver! I didn't know you were here! What did you say … oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just great! I woke up early with an idea to track Slade. The money has been a dead end but I think I may have another way. Don't get too excited because the others searched haven't exactly panned out but I know we need to try and track Slade so I'm just gonna..."

As Felicity trailed off and gestured vaguely behind him Oliver realized he hadn't paid close attention to her explanation but had instead just been staring at her. _I really do need to sleep. _Oliver thought with a sigh suddenly feeling his exhaustion.

"Explain your new idea to me." Oliver gave the order as he took a seat next to Felicity's usual chair and leaned back to watch her take her seat.

She barely spared a glance at him as she started typing and talking. "Well, I reviewed the intel you got from the Suicide Squad leader, BTW, I still hate that name. Diggle tried to explain the mentality behind it to me but I just don't understand the sacrifice the Team thing and we will _never_ have that type of trackers in us…"

The sound of laughter brought Oliver awake and he realized he hadn't awakened to laughter since before the Island. He didn't open his eyes but instead savored the sound of Felicity's light chuckling before he realized Diggle was there as well and was sharing a story from his service days. It was definitely a happier story than the ones he had shared with Oliver previously. _When did_ _Diggle get here?_ Oliver thought suddenly as he jerked himself up and looked around to take in the other changes to his surroundings.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." At Diggle's words, Oliver turned and found his friends smiling at him.

"So glad my explanation bored you to sleep … just the effect every woman likes to have on a man." Felicity grimaced half-heartedly but didn't continue that line of thought and Oliver ignored it as well.

Oliver smiled at Felicity before he offered his apology. "Sorry about that, Felicity. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He watched as his friends exchanged a look before both simply nodded without pressuring him to talk. Even without the spoken offer Oliver knew they were both there for him but he still wasn't sure if he deserved them.

"Ready to train?"

Oliver nodded in answer to Diggle's question and stood to follow him but first he stopped beside Felicity and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for still working on this. I know you're frustrated and tired too. Why don't you rest while we train?"

"Guess it is my turn, huh?" Felicity spoke lightly but quickly ducked her head to the side.

Oliver paused as he took in the nervous gesture and realization hit. When he pushed his friends away to face his demons alone it seemed he also forced them to struggle alone as well. His distance didn't protect them but it did leave them alone, without support, without back-up. It also planted the fear that they could no longer depend on him as Felicity's avoidance of his eyes clearly demonstrated now. Oliver took a moment to appreciate just how hard everyone was working on their own and the fact that he wasn't the only one struggling. If this Team was going to defeat Slade then they would need to work together, they would need to be there for each other going forward and Oliver knew that that needed to start with him.

"Definitely your turn Felicity." Oliver smiled when Felicity looked up and studied him before returning his smile. He didn't always need words to communicate with Felicity but Oliver knew she appreciated it when he made the effort, small though it was.

Looking back later Oliver realized a new pattern formed that morning when he had finally been able to rest. He still couldn't fight the nightmares when he slept by Sara but each morning with Felicity's voice and typing acting as a magical talisman he was able to sleep peacefully for several hours. Diggle would then join and they would train while Felicity rested for a couple hours herself. Oliver found comfort in their bond and knew the other two were also grateful for the new arrangement as well.

It was several days later that Oliver awoke not to the sound of Felicity's laughter, but to Sara's voice. He opened his eyes and quickly found her nearby reviewing results with Felicity. As Sara turned and met his eyes he saw the brief flash of hurt before she turned away again. Oliver continued to stare even though he wasn't sure what to say and after just a moment she did turn back to him. Sara met his eyes but she didn't ask and he didn't lie.

* * *

**AN2** – I love the idea of this story containing brief episode tags that focus on Felicity being special; however, I then sometimes want to explore more just as I did with the last chapter and Endgame. I'm going to continue this one as a new story called Early Days. This chapter will be reposted as Chapter 1 and then Diggle's and Felicity's POVs will be added as new chapters. I am also considering using Early Days to explore _**brittanybarbour1's **_request for a story focused on Oliver no longer keeping Sara (or Felicity) at arm's length and just what realization he may have regarding Felicity. I'm always open to ideas guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Kill Shot

**Chapter 5 – Kill shot**

**AN** – This super short chapter follows 2x18 Deathstroke which aired in the US on 4/2/14. SPOILER ALERT! This is Diggle's POV and is focused on the scene where the Team talks about Oliver going alone to rescue Thea.

**AN2** \- Thank you all for continuing to read this series! Thank you for your comments, faves and follows - I truly appreciate the support! I just love having the opportunity to focus on Felicity and add some Olicity fun into the current season!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still not mine guys but I would certainly accept CW's Arrow as a gift if anyone can make that happen! :)

* * *

Slade upped the ante when he took Thea and Oliver is no longer thinking clearly. Oliver knows he's unreasonable when it comes to his family – he even mentioned that recently when he wanted Sara to stay back from helping rescue Laurel but it wasn't the time to remind him of that. Slade choose his target well and Oliver is off his game. _Oliver's whole plan to defeat Slade and the Mirakuru army he no doubt has protecting Thea is to go alone? _

Sara and I quickly stepped up and disagreed with that suicide mission. We wanted to at least follow him and be nearby but Oliver was adamant that he needed to follow Slade's instructions. We were at a stalemate until Felicity stepped forward. I was surprised when she focused only on Oliver and took his side but I shouldn't have been - trust Felicity to understand what he needed and put that above her own concern for his safety. We argued for his physical safety but she argued for his sanity, his heart. Once Felicity gave her support and told Oliver to go, well, that was it. The decision was made and even Sara and I accepted it. Oliver just continued to stare at Felicity for a few minutes and then he left without another word.

After all of this time, even I sometimes forget that Felicity _is_ Oliver's heart. She even made him smile today despite everything going on. That should have been a sufficient reminder for me but with Roy and Thea, with Slade out there, I was clearly just as distracted as Oliver. I can't believe I forgot about just how special Felicity is to Oliver but I had and that could have been a fatal mistake.

What if Slade knows about Felicity and he hasn't forgotten her importance? Is it possible Slade thinks QC and Thea are all the only things that Oliver cares out? Will he continue to target the Queens or even the Lances in order to destroy Oliver or are they just the opening gambits? Distractions from Slade's real purpose just like the prison break tonight? Does Slade know that Felicity is Oliver's kill shot? _Does Oliver?_

I'm not sure where we go from here, how we beat Slade but we can't take the chance that Slade doesn't know Felicity's importance to Oliver. If Slade truly wants to destroy Oliver, make him suffer then he'll come after Felicity. I know Felicity, at least, will again fight against extra protection as she doesn't agree with this strategy but that doesn't matter. I need to make sure we are ready as whether or not Felicity or Oliver acknowledges it Slade will have to make a play for Felicity for his plan to work.

Felicity is both Oliver's greatest strength and his greatest weakness. I have to assume Slade knows that and that he'll take the kill shot if we give him the opportunity. I don't plan to give him that opportunity.

* * *

**AN3** \- I did enjoy this most recent episode and I have another Oliver POV piece I hope to post today as well! We do have 2 weeks until the next new episode so I would love to find the fluff again if anyone has any suggestions! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Image of Love

**Chapter 6 – Image of Love**

**AN** – Ok, I was very productive in the real world this last week and I enjoyed the break but it's so nice to be back as I missed you guys! :)

**AN2** – As stated in the summary, this follows 2X20 Seeing Red so spoilers abound. Clearly the darkness and super-fast action of S2 continues so I'm going to limit myself to character one-shots like this until after the season finale! And just as clearly, as an Olicity shipper, I couldn't let this particular development go w/o comment!

**DISCLAIMER** – No change in the legal status, I do not own CW's Arrow.

* * *

Sara stopped just outside the Starling City limits and slid off her motorcycle. She stared at the city lights for just a moment as the fresh, painful memories haunted her mind, her heart.

Sara again saw Sin step forward between her and Roy, she saw that she could still kill Roy despite the obstacle, and she felt and gloried in the desire to take that kill shot. Sara saw Oliver turn away from her when they argued about the right way to handle Roy – she saw the frustration, disgust in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. She felt his pride and his disappointment in her as she struggled to be the person he wanted her to be, a better person. The memories made her heart clench even as tears threatened her eyes.

She had told Oliver that Roy would have been dead without him but that was only partially true - Sin was the other reason. Both Sin and Ollie saw her as better than she was and she loved them both for that. She made the choice to let Roy live for herself but she also made it as a final gesture of love for them. Sara had finally accepted that she was never going to be the person they wanted her to be. Despite that fact that she would have to disappoint both Ollie and Sin, Sara now knew that she could only be herself.

Just as Ollie could only be himself - he had struggled more on the Island than she had, he had struggled more with killing than she had. She had felt freer during that time, had felt like she had finally found herself. Sara had meant it when she had told Ollie that she had faced the devil and sold her soul. Ollie accepted that about her but what he couldn't or wouldn't accept was that that she didn't want to get it back as he was still fighting to do. She liked who she was, liked doing what she could do, and she liked doing it her way.

Ollie wasn't like her though, he was looking for the light in the darkness and she knew she wasn't it. She remembered glancing over her shoulder at Felicity's usual seat when she told him she was leaving and why – Felicity was the 'someone better' she told Ollie he deserved. She was the person who could get Oliver (not Ollie) to be the person he wanted to be and Sara realized she had always known that even if she hadn't always accepted it.

Sara knew she had lied to herself about Felicity and what she meant to Ollie just as he continued to do. She had told herself that Ollie thought of Felicity as he did Diggle - a valued Team member that contributed to his cause, nothing more. She told herself that he thought of Felicity as he did Thea - a sister to be protected, nothing more. She clung to that thought until Oliver crouched low under the foundry stairs and stayed with Felicity instead of fighting Slade. Despite everything Slade had done, Oliver made the choice to stay with Felicity until both she and Diggle were down - only then did he make a move.

In that moment, Sara realized the truth of Oliver's feelings but not the truth of her own. She had continued to cling to Ollie, to cling to the image of herself as the better person he needed, to cling to the possibility of a happier future for them both. She continued to lie to herself as she wasn't ready to admit that she couldn't be that better person and couldn't have that future with Ollie.

Tonight though, all those lies came crashing down around her. She finally accepted the truths that not even Ollie had faced - the truth that she will always be lost in the darkness by her own choice and the truth that he loves Felicity, not her. Both were hard truths to accept and Sara had felt her heart break as she had turned back for a final look at Ollie.

In that moment, she told him she loved him too much to stay and that was the truth but it was also something the selfish side of her had wanted to share. She could have left it alone, left it with him finding someone better but she didn't. She realized a small part of her wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel her pain. It had hurt when she finally realized that he loved an image of a better her but not her...it hurt even more when she realized the image that he loved was actually Felicity and wasn't even her at all.

Sara knew she couldn't be Felicity, couldn't be the person Ollie and Sin wanted but she knew an old friend who loved her for who she was anyway. Sara climbed back on her bike and despite her broken heart she felt free as she headed to her friend, to her love.


	7. Chapter 7 - Alone

**Chapter 7 – Alone**

**AN** – Just want to give a shout-out to any and all who read this and anything that I write! I love getting your feedback, I love seeing people fave/ follow me and my stories (YAY for the Team Arrow series which people are still finding even though I wrote those almost 6 mos ago), and I simply love knowing people are reading and enjoying! It truly is humbling and inspiring so THANK YOU!

**AN2** – To repeat the spoiler warning, this follows episode 2x21 City of Blood (US air date of 4/30/14). There are references and spoilers throughout so read at your own risk! BTW, this is my first Laurel POV piece and I found her interesting despite still not liking her. To the reader who requested such a piece ages ago I am sorry it has taken this long but I just wasn't inspired before – I did keep you in mind though and did try repeatedly!

**DISCLAIMER** – Standard legal jargon continues as I write without ownership or profit!

* * *

I asked for a moment alone with Ollie and both Felicity and Mr. Diggle left us - I needed to reconnect, I needed to reach him, I needed him to understand that I know, that I am still part of him. I wasn't lying when I said I know him, I do. Despite Sara, despite the Arrow, I do still feel like I know _**him**_. Ollie is more like the dream man I fell in love with, the man I thought would be my husband, the father of my children. I was in love with an image of a future Ollie though as he wasn't that man then, when he slept with my sister, when he disappeared on the Gambit.

He is that man now though - he's a hero and I love him. Despite Sara, despite the Arrow, I do still love him. I love the man he has become, the man I _**always**_ saw in him. What I didn't see, couldn't have foreseen was what it would take for him to become that man. Once upon a time, I thought I was enough...once upon a time, I didn't know about Sara, about them.

It broke my heart to see that Ollie and Sara had a connection that left me out. It broke my heart to see him turn to her, see her turn to him when both of them shut me out. That was when I hit rock bottom - that's also when I started to reclaim my life though. I took control again and I did what was necessary.

I even learned to accept them. She is my sister, and, well, he's my Ollie. I was happy for them, really, I was. Now though, I'm not sure I can accept this. I don't know if I can accept their partnership, I'm not sure I can be happy for him when I'm all alone.

_"It started with the three of us and it's time to get back to that." _

That's what Ollie said when they left to fight Slade, when they left to save Starling City. It was always my dream to make a difference in the city - a dream Ollie had mocked as he was the consummate trust fund kid playing at life. He wanted no responsibilities and he had no ambition but I had enough for the both of us, wanted it enough for the both of us. I saw our entire future, I planned our entire future...he has become the man I wanted but he did it without me.

I asked for a moment alone with Ollie but now I realize I was never really alone with him, I doubt Sara was either and maybe that's why she left. It's the three of them now, together. "_Partners"_ was the word Mr. Diggle used when I went to them and I can see that now. I watched as they planned in half sentences, as they moved as a single unit, as they stared looks that spoke volumes, as they shared personal space and small touches – it was a connection that again left me out.

_"It started with the three of us and it's time to get back to that." _

Ollie's words keep replaying in my head. He said he wanted to keep me safe, needed me to be safe, and my heart sped up at his declaration until I realized what was left unsaid. He didn't say that he needed _**me**_. He made it clear that he needs them though, he didn't consider doing this without them – they are part of who he is now.

I would like to think I could accept their partnership and maybe I could it that is all it was but there's more. There's her - Felicity Smoak. I remember being drunk at Verdant one night that now seems like forever ago. I had gone there hoping to see Ollie and he came when Thea called as I knew he would. However, she was there too. I had thought I saw her first but now I have to wonder if he didn't already know she was there. I even joked that night that I could be his secretary if he got rid of her. I didn't understand the connection then but I do now and I know he won't ever leave her.

It's not just the Team, the salvation of the city that calls to him. It's her too. He may not know it yet, they may not acknowledge it yet but it's there. The three of them are bonded together but there are other bonds holding Oliver to Felicity, holding her to him.

There is love there. Beyond the physical, the emotional, it's love that just is. True, pure, steadfast. It's acceptance, it's trust, it's support, it's intimacy. Often when I talk to Ollie he looks past me or down to the ground and he does that sometimes with Mr. Diggle too – it's just who Ollie is. At least it's who I thought he was but anytime Felicity steps in front of him he looks into her eyes. Even if he glances briefly away his eyes are always drawn back to her. They actually gaze into one's eyes like characters in a stupid romantic movie. As much as I wanted to be that person for him, I'm not. They have a connection that leaves me out.

He has become the man I always knew he could be but it's not the same as I dreamed. I could have had a future with my Ollie - I could have been part of his efforts to save the city, part of his duty to make a difference. I can't have a future with this Oliver though, she's already part of him and he won't ever let go. I can help the Arrow, I can remain friends with Ollie but I'm not on his team and I'm not his partner. She is.

They have each other and I'm alone.

* * *

**AN3** – I may extend this to a short multi-chapter story w/ all Team POVs. The "second lair" thing bothered me and I kinda want to play w/ the Team dynamics in relationship to that!


	8. Chapter 8 - An unexpected admission

**Chapter 8 - An unexpected admission**

**AN** – This short "bonus scene" takes place during 2x22 Streets of Fire (US air date 5/7/14) so there are references and spoilers! This is Diggle's POV and addresses two of my favorite parts: Oliver and Felicity's moment alone in the clock tower as well as Blood's line about "whoever you love the most".

**AN2** – I skipped Mic Riddy doing her usual beta magic so pls forgive me for any and all mistakes! I assumed you would all prefer she spend her time on the next chapter of The Island, right?! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – No claim to ownership but I just can't resist playing anyway!

* * *

Sebastian's and Oliver's words replay through my mind as we take the Mirakuru cure back to the tower, back to Felicity. '_One more person will die'_…'_whoever_ _you love the most'_…their conversation plays on a loop in my mind that I can't seem to stop. We are almost there and I need to focus on a plan instead of just their words.

I know Felicity won't accept extra protection for herself when the whole city is under attack. She's our partner and she won't back down on this. I have to respect her as a partner but she's more than that too, especially to Oliver. I need a plan to protect her. I can't even use Sebastian's words as Oliver won't tell her about the conversation and Felicity is probably the only person who doesn't see how Oliver feels about her (other than Oliver himself).

There's plenty of evidence but even though Felicity is a genius she just doesn't see how special she is to him. She thinks nothing of arguing with him or the fact that he listens to her, _**looks**_ at her. She didn't think anything about him carrying her even after she came to after the accident tonight. Felicity was actually the one who forced him to put her down and assured him that she was okay. She doesn't seem to notice how he stays close to her. I think she does know that he cares about her but she believes that's just who he is – sometimes Felicity sees the Arrow, the hero, but not the man.

Felicity does know the Arrow and all his secrets but she knows Oliver and his secrets too. She knows him better than I do sometimes but she just doesn't understand his feelings for her. She was here for his 'relationships' with Isabel and Sara and she knows all about his past with Laurel and Shado. Felicity even reassured him that Laurel would be fine tonight when he worried about her. She sees that Oliver cares, even that he loves but she doesn't see his feelings for her. Felicity doesn't see that she is different, special. She doesn't know, can't see is that she's the one he-

"She cried."

Oliver's words pull me from my own thoughts and it takes a second to catch up. "Why did Felicity cry?"

"You had gone for Roy. She wouldn't look at me, she wasn't even talking."

I glance at Oliver after that cryptic response but his face remains impassive and his eyes are on the road. Felicity is big on eye contact and usually she's the one forcing Oliver to look, to see. I have to wonder what she was thinking that kept her from looking at him, kept her from rambling.

"I tried to explain to her. I told her that the person I was five years ago couldn't have foreseen this happening. I told her that after the Glades I vowed I wouldn't let it happen again. I know I've failed the city—"

"It's not your fault, Oliver." I have to interrupt even though I'm surprised he volunteered such information to both Felicity and me without prodding. Hopefully this time he'll hear and understand us though. "It's not just you anymore. We are in this together, the three of us."

"Felicity said I wasn't alone."

I nod my agreement as I glance over again and see the ghost of a smile on his face. However, before I can respond he continues.

"She said she believes in me."

Oliver's words are much quieter this time and I can see what the words mean to him, what Felicity means to him. There still some surprise and disbelief there so I let the words hang for a moment before I reply. "I believe in you too. I believe in us."

Again there's a slight smile and Oliver even meets my eyes as he nods his acceptance and gratitude. Almost immediately though I hear him grit his teeth and swallow hard – neither are ever a good sign.

"We have to keep Felicity safe. Slade will come for her, John."

We pull in at the clock tower as Oliver speaks and we both move to get out of the vehicle. I still haven't spoken yet though as it takes a few moments to process Oliver's unexpected admission. I turn to him to reply as we move toward the door but then I see a flash of blond as Felicity launches herself at him. He catches her easily as if he expected her reaction and I realize I should have expected it too.

Now I just watch as he holds her tightly without either of them speaking – he's facing me so I see his eyes close and his face relax as he smiles. If only for this brief moment, he's found peace and accepts the love she gives. Oliver needs Felicity. I grit my own teeth as I make my vow: _I won't let Slade take Felicity from Oliver_.

The moment ends though and it's back to business as Felicity steps away and asks about the cure. She turns to me and I see the shine of tears in her eyes, I also see the dried blood that remains on her face. She still smiles at me though and squeezes my arm as she leads the way up to the tower. I watch as Oliver follows quickly behind her and Felicity glances frequently over her shoulder as if to reassure herself that he's here, that he's safe. Felicity needs Oliver just as much as he needs her. I have to smile as I amend the vow I just made: _I won't let Slade take Oliver from Felicity either_.

* * *

**AN3** – So who else is loving the recent Team Arrow/ Olicity moments…and who's ready for an Olicity kiss in the season finale?! :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Timing

**Chapter 9 - Timing**

**AN** \- Not a big surprise but this chapter revolves around the declaration and beach scene in S2 finale (Unthinkable, US air date of 5/14/14). Fanfic is again my therapy as I need to adjust those two scenes a bit to be really happy! :)

**AN2** \- BTW, no beta on this one as Mic is in the UK and trying to go spoiler free again so pls excuse my mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER** \- Not a big surprise here either but I own nothing or last night's episode would have been slightly different.

* * *

Archery isn't just about the bow and arrow. It's not just about strength or even good aim. It's really about timing. It's about finding that perfect moment to take aim, to take your chance. If you are early you'll miss your target. If you are late you'll miss your target. It's all about timing.

There was time to tell Felicity the plan before we got to the Mansion, but I didn't. Felicity would have gone along with the plan if I had told her, but I didn't. I knew that taking her there was enough for Slade to target her and I could have walked away without explaining, but I didn't. I also knew she would put up a fight and demand an explanation so I planned for that instead. There really was a plan but I've discovered that Plan A doesn't always work and sometimes it really is a matter of timing.

_'I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you…and the others, unsafe.' _

Her words touched me even as her hand touched on my arm. I forgot the plan then, I forgot the words I should have said and I simply spoke. I spoke the truth and I said Slade took the wrong woman, that I loved her. It wasn't what I meant to say but it was the truth. A truth I've finally accepted.

Felicity was an unexpected and undeserved gift in my life that I have always tried to protect. I have always been thankful for her, grateful that she stayed but I didn't always love her as I do now. It wasn't a sudden fall but instead a gradual slide that I almost missed actually happening. It was such a natural, easy transition - she first became part of my Team then part of my life and then part of me. She is the best part of me now and I am better for knowing her, for loving her. Felicity doesn't just see the hero, she also helps me become the hero.

'_Make him outthink you.'_

Everyone else told me it was necessary to kill, that I needed to find the strength to kill - Det. Lance, Sara, Amanda, Lyla, Nyssa, everyone. I am a killer and that's what they wanted me to be again. I started to think that they were right that I had no choice but Felicity reminded me that I did. She reminded me of the person I wanted to be. I wanted to be the hero she saw even if no one else could see him. I wanted to be more. I wanted to stop Slade without killing. It was Felicity who helped me do that, her words that helped me think of the plan.

I took the necessary time to put the plan into action. I took the time to get the cure, to get Felicity to the Mansion, and I even made time to tell Sara and Diggle. I didn't take the time to tell Felicity though.

I knew there was the chance Felicity would surprise me, but I thought I could handle it. I thought I could do what was necessary, but I was wrong. I faltered, I stole the opportunity, and I told her I loved her. It felt good to say to finally say the words even though Slade shared in our moment, even though the timing was wrong.

I did recover enough though to keep her from saying the words herself. However, the next time I say those little three words to Felicity I want her to say them too. I want the moment to be right, to be just for us – no Slade, no battle for survival, nothing but us. It really is about timing.

I won't lie and say it was easy to see Slade holding Felicity, threatening her. It was Felicity though who taught me that the easiest thing isn't always the right thing. If she hadn't believed in me I don't think I could have stood there and spoken to Slade, distracted him. I don't think I could have resisted the desire to fight, to kill.

I was able to defeat Slade only because of Felicity. Everyone helped but Felicity was the one by my side. It's where I want her to stay. It's where I want her to want to be…when she's ready, when the thought of us isn't _'unthinkable'_ to her. It was hard to watch Slade's hands on her but it was harder to watch Felicity doubt herself, doubt her place in my life because of what I'd said and done.

When Diggle left us alone on the beach, I couldn't lie to her and I couldn't tell her the truth so I said nothing until she took a breath and stopped her rambling attempt to justify and rationalize my declaration. I told her we both _'sold it'_ and it was true. In that moment, I believed in our love. I still believe in it, in us.

Diggle once told me that love is finding that person who is already the right fit. Felicity Smoak is the right fit for me, she's the other half of me. I know that I love her but she needs to realize it too. Until then I will wait.

Waiting won't be easy as we still have other battles ahead of us too. It was hard to see Felicity in danger, but I know that it won't be the last time. She is my partner and what we do is dangerous. It was even harder to see her doubt herself, but I know that it won't be the last time either. Felicity is the most amazing person I know but she is still human. We all falter along the path and I am to blame for some of her missteps as I take her down with me when I make my own mistakes. She is the other half of me and sometimes she is the one that pays the price when I falter as she did this time. Our path won't be easier in the future either though and I know it will be hard to wait but it is all about timing.

I have waited this long and I will continue to wait regardless of the cost. It already took nearly everything I had to ignore the love and desire in Felicity's eyes both at the Mansion and again on the beach but I did. I wanted to lean in those last few inches and finally feel what it's like to kiss Felicity, but it wasn't the right time. I choose to wait as the cost of missing and losing Felicity would be unbearable and more than I am willing or able to pay.

It really is a matter of timing to get the perfect shot. I won't rush in carelessly before we are ready. I know I can't afford to wait too long either though. Sometimes you only get one shot - I will wait for the perfect time and I won't miss my shot with Felicity.

* * *

**AN3** \- I may make this one its own short story as I really want to add a few other POVs from the finale (esp. Nyssa). However, after that I am again going to take a few weeks off. Hopefully in June I can start a longer series that picks up where the finale left off. There are still a lot of unresolved issues (getting QC back, ARGUS or the League wanting a favor in return, training Roy, Thea and Malcolm) and I am open to suggestions! Of course, I will always include a Team Arrow and Olicity spin but other than that I would love to receive your ideas! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets

**Chapter 10 - Secrets**

**AN** – Yes, I already posted a tag under my story _After the Calm_ but it was just so good to see some Olicity interaction in Ep3x5 that I couldn't resist exploring Oliver's POV here! _**SPOILER ALERT**_: I do reference specific scenes in the episode so you've been warned!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, no legal claim here but I'm playing anyway!

* * *

I've always thought Felicity was amazing - her brains, her heart, her beauty, her passion, her loyalty, her strength. It took very little time for me to realize that she was remarkable.

In my dark world of lies and pain, she stood out as different, special, distinctive. Refreshing in her babbles. Charming in her innocence. Mesmerizing in her intelligence. All bright colors and an even brighter smile.

The five years in hell had taught me to look for subterfuge, to assume everyone had an ulterior motive, to trust no one but myself. The five years in hell taught me to lie not just to others but to myself, to conceal myself and my purpose, to use anyone and anything to reach my goals.

Felicity Smoak changed those lessons. She changed me.

For the first time in my life, I had someone who didn't have a hidden agenda. Felicity is more than brilliant enough to have several agendas but she shows her emotions on her face which is why her few times undercover have ended badly.

For the first time in my life, I had someone who chose not to lie to me even when she thought I would turn against her. Felicity babbles, words come more easily to her than they ever have to me. Her words are the truth though and yes, the truth does hurt sometimes

For the first time in my life, I had someone who I trusted and who trusted me. That trust came with responsibilities, burdens that I'd never accepted before but that trust brought comfort too.

Her lessons made me better. She made me better.

She made me love her.

I thought that my past, my secrets, my scars were what stood between us. I didn't realize that Felicity had her own past, her own secrets, her own scars.

I had taken for granted that I knew Felicity but that she didn't know me. I think I got that backwards. She knows me better than almost anyone else but it' become obvious that I know very little about her. She knows the words to say to comfort me, to challenge me, even to anger me. I didn't know how to help her though - I still don't.

I had always thought Felicity was an open book but now I know she's not. She's even more brilliant than I had thought. She's even stronger than I had thought. She's even more loving than I had thought. I still have more to learn about her, I still want to learn more.

I was finally able to meet her mom and her supposedly dead ex-lover but I learned more from watching the woman herself.

I saw a Felicity who regretted her past, a Felicity who had secrets, a Felicity who didn't babble, a Felicity who wasn't innocent, a Felicity who saved herself. Those lessons made me love her all the more.

I also saw a Felicity who doesn't want to meet me halfway. I caught her mom's whispered question about the number of millionaires in her life. I have to assume she met Palmer too. Ray Palmer met Felicity's mom before I did. I'm not sure what to think about that.

Felicity isn't just keeping secrets from her past but also her present. She's looking for a life outside of the basement, a life that she doesn't want to include me.

I didn't lie to her though. I've learned not to judge. I do love the woman she is now even if I don't know everything that made her into that person. I do still know Felicity though - her brains, her heart, her beauty, her passion, her loyalty, her strength. It's all still there, even if she doesn't want to share it with me.

I watched her walk away from me after I told her I loved her. I'd kept my distance until she was babbling and worrying about my anger. I couldn't resist stepping close and touching her - just to calm her down enough to bring her back. I couldn't resist asking why she hadn't told me about her past, not the Team, just me. I watched her walk away again when she answered.

When Felicity sent her location, I came running. It was Felicity and she needed me. I would have killed him to save her. He had her and there was no choice but Felicity saved herself. She saved herself using moves that I didn't even know she had. It was just one more thing that Felicity has kept from me but it was also just one more reason that I love her.

Felicity may have secrets but I'm keeping a secret from her too - not a secret from my past but from my future. I want a future with Felicity, not just a first date either. I want forever.

Felicity may have decided to walk away from me but I haven't walked away from her. I won't walk away from her. I won't tell her that I don't love her either because I won't lie to Felicity again.

Felicity has been here for me for the last two years. It's my turn to be here for her even if she does keep walking away from me, from us.

I love Felicity Smoak and I'm not going anywhere.


End file.
